The Experiment
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: John is always willing to help him, but when he needs to figure out John's feeling for him it's better if he doesn't know he's helping him with his latest experiment. PLEASE give it a chance! PWP Explicite, read at your own risk! You have been warned! REVIEW Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I make no profit from this.

ENJOY!

Let me make things perfectly clear. Dr. John Watson is always willing to help me with anything that I require of him. As a side note, he does make comments. I would say he complains, however he adamantly protests that he does not indeed complain and I rather love that argument. Now I've been observing John closer then normal as of late seeing as how I've recently come to the conclusion that I am indeed in love with the man. Really who wouldn't be. He's simply marvelous. He's always there when I need him the most. He is in fact the only person I can thoroughly rely on. Now in order to test his reaction once I reveal my love for him I must first conduct an experiment. Now in order to do this I must catch him at his most vulnerable. When he is sleeping. Now one may wonder why I simply don't just catch him when he first awakens. Simple really, he is the type to go from sleeping to fully awake in an instant. There for I must gently wake him in the middle of a R.E.M. cycle so that he will have no thought just subconscious reaction.

Hence the reason why I am currently standing in the middle of his bedroom at three thirty seven in the morning. Now I am not a romantic man by nature as I am sure is common knowledge by now, however with the moon light streaming to the room through the window to caress his strong features. I am captivated and again reminded of why I love him. Even in sleep he looks steady, dependable, loyal. Ah, and there it is. The rapid eye movements indicating his deep slumber. Moving slowly and quietly through the neat room I gently lower myself to sit at his side. Light as a feather I lay my hand on his shoulder and minutely shake his shoulder.

"John," I call softly. He doesn't stir so I again call his name. I get a grunt from low in his throat. "John, I need your assistance with an experiment. Will you help me?" I get in response a turn of his head in my direction and a slight nod. I can't help but smile at this. Leaning down I lightly rub my lips against his. So far I have no response, but seeing as he has not pulled away I take this as a positive reaction. Next I give him a light peck, even half asleep he is irresistible and I become addicted, adding more kisses. Having become distracted with the light kisses I didn't notice arms snaking around my shoulders. Suddenly I find my self crushed against John's chest being aggressively kissed by a still mostly sleeping doctor.

However, this is still not the response I'm looking for. Although I am not going to deny the fact I am quite enjoying my self. The down side to catching him while asleep is that he could be dreaming of anyone. Thus I must get him to say a name. Preferably my name of course. Taking advantage of his position I slowly slip my hands under his shirt and run my hands up is sides, bunching the shirt as I go. Maneuvering my hands under his shoulders I lift him up just enough to pull the article of clothing over his head. Breaking the kiss just long enough to get what I wanted did nothing to discourage John. If anything he is more willing to reunite then expected. Now with his chest bared to the early morning air I work my way from his lips to his jaw line kissing and nipping as I go. I am earned a low rumbling grunt of pleasure and his right hand tangling in my hair at he get a firm grip. Encouraged I work my way to his ear giving the love a light nibble.

John's hips twitch and the and around my shoulder clings more desperately then before. A devious smirk crosses my lips as I change tactic and lick along the shell of his ear and follow up with lightly blowing against the now wet ear. I get his best response yet; a definite thrust of the hips accompanied with a long low lusty moan. Sensitive ears, check. One last nibble and I move on to his neck, sucking and nibbling experimentally looking for the sensitive spots. A heavy groan flows from sensual lips as I reach the spot just behind the jaw just inferior to his ear. I'm having a hard time focusing, getting distracted by the scents and sounds he is emitting. I have never had my mind start to fog over into a hazy lazy state with out some sort of drug in the mix. Unable to resist any longer, with out breaking contact I move over his body. Resting on my knees just above him. I minutely lower my self until I am resting over his groin. Now resting my weight against his arousal I rub mine along his through our respective sleeping pants and I nearly collapse on to him.

Lost in my own head and sensations I am startled as a low rumble comes from John, "Don't stop, damn it. _Move!_" For a moment I am convinced I made a mistake and he is awake, but as I analyze the quality of his voice I realize he is still asleep. Letting out the breath I had not been aware I had been holding I make another pass against his arousal and get a mirrored moan to mine. I think I have made an error in my calculations. I did not expect to get this caught up and swept away in sensation and his voice. Unable to stop I grind into him. I am however left with a want, no a need. I have to be inside him. Fuck the experiment, if I don't fuck John now I may very well implode. However, I will not have him wake during or worse wake in the morning and think is a realistic dream.

Decision made, "John," I call quite forcefully and cease all movement. His forehead wrinkles in displeasure but I don't care. "John!" Dark chocolate eyes snap open and immediately meet mine and I notice his eyes darken several shades before he suddenly thrusts up into me, nearly knocking me off with the sudden force of it. I can't stop or stifle the moan that crawls from my throat at his knowing participation. Slowly his lack of movement filters in past the euphoria and I look down at him, giving him my undivided attention.

"It's about time you notice, you ponce. Now take off your pants and fuck me already!" Quite blown away with the force of his command and the elation that he does indeed love me back, it takes me a moment to gather my mental faculties back enough to follow his demand and strip both of our remaining garments away. I have no flowery words to offer him and he does not expect them. I reach over the bed to the precise spot in which I had hid a small tube of lube earlier for just this occasion and pop the top. The shiver that runs through John's body only serves to excite me on and spur me to move faster. I move lower on his body so that I'm framed by his muscular thighs. Squeezing out a decent amount onto my fingers I leisurely stroke his entrance getting it nice and slick, simultaneously driving him crazy. As I wait for him to properly relax I run my tongue up the length of his sex. The shivering moan that followed the action made me shiver in anticipation.

Finally, I am able to work a finger into his tight passage, and nearly die from the tight heat encasing my digit. I give John a chance to recover and adjust before working another finger into him. Stretching him becomes a lesson in self control I thought I had mastered years ago. Apparently not when John is involved. I'm throbbing painfully at this point, but I refuse to hurt him. This will be perfect or not at all. I add a third to be sure and as I stretch I also search for his prostate. Bingo! The moan from John is positively orgasmic and the resulting tightness around my fingers has me shaking in withdrawal for his body. He gives a desperate sad groan as I extract my fingers. Only pausing long enough to coat my arousal in lube, I force him to look at me as I align my self with him and give a powerful thrust, forcing my self all the way into his body. I watch as his eyes widen before rolling back into his skull as a powerful moan rips from his throat.

I refuse to move, though I am shaking with the effort of it, until he finally opens his eyes and gives me the sexiest look I have ever seen in my life. Still I remain unmoving waiting. Growing impatient John maneuvers back just enough so that he can then thrust up into me. That is what I was waiting for. With glee I nearly pull from him before slamming into him with enough force to rattle bone. As I pull from him he meets me with a thrust of his own, meeting me half way. The exquisite pleasure racing through my veins can only be matched by John's as he meets me with equal abandonment as we race to completion together.

For the first time in my life, I lose track of time as we sprinted together. I grab hold of his jaw compelling him to meet me in a kiss as we moved in tandem. I can feel the lust coiling low in my abdomen, tightening unbearably ready to snap but needing one last push over the edge. Angling just right he hit John's sweet spot and this proved the needed stimulus to through John and subsequently my self over the edge as his walls tightened around me. With a shout of each others names on out lips out sweet release is most gratifying. As I lay panting still inside him as I soften he gives me a tender kiss as I finally slip from him and collapse totally onto his chest. The chuckle that he gives rumbles against my chest and I marvel at the sensation.

"Well, that's one way to wake up." His voice changes from joking to something softer as he continues, "I love you too Sherlock." I am again assaulted with shock as he steals my words from me and so easily reads me. I can't help but say it back, "I love you John." I prop my chin on his chest so I can watch him as he smiles at me. This look, the one he gives right now is mine and mine alone, and I'll kill any one that dares to try and take it from me. I find my chest swollen with love and a deep possession I have never known. "You are mine." He answers me with a self assured smirk and a confident reply, "And you are mine." I find a small thrill shoot up my spine at the command.

John smiles at me, "You know you could have simply told me how you feel." I shake my head and smile, only for him, and answer with, "When have you ever seen me do anything simply?" His laugh is contagious and I chuckle with him. "You have me there." We bask in the after glow of earth shattering sex and drift off to sleep.

I awaken to a startled shout and a thud. I look over the side of the bed to find John in a naked heap on the floor. I slowly move back onto the bed to feign sleep as a threateningly low shout of my name drifts from the poor man. It seems amazing sex equals an inability to stand let a lone walk, the morning after for John and I rather want to keep my life. Unfortunately, for me I cant just leave him there like that. Steeling my self for his reaction I maneuver around him and pick him up and place him back on the bed as he punches me, none too gently I might add, in the arm. I can only chuckle and give him a tender kiss in apology.


End file.
